


Твой друг-гений

by Molly_Malone



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Angst, Episode Related, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-17 01:48:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13066605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Molly_Malone/pseuds/Molly_Malone
Summary: Родни прижался лицом к плечу Джона, прячась в тепле и надёжности того единственного человека, которого он любил больше всех остальных и которому доверял больше всех.





	Твой друг-гений

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Your Genius Friend](https://archiveofourown.org/works/228251) by [Tarlan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarlan/pseuds/Tarlan). 



> Примечание переводчика: по серии 5.06 The Shrine.

Незнакомая женщина подсказывала ему:   
– Вы – доктор МакКей, помните?  
Он понимал, что должен помнить кто она такая, но ее имя для него уже было потеряно, почти так же, как и его собственное имя потихоньку ускользало от него. Он знал, что раньше он был очень умным, самым умным человеком на две галактики, но всё это тоже ускользало. Всё, что он когда-либо знал, уходило из его памяти, и с этим ничего нельзя было поделать.   
– Нет. Я … Я больше не доктор. Я уже не такой умный. Доктора – умные, а я теперь просто Мистер.  
Она пыталась его успокоить, но он был не настолько плох, чтобы не осознавать истинного положения вещей, что эта незнакомая женщина уже не может ничего для него сделать. Он огляделся вокруг, комната была пустой за исключением этой странной незнакомки с красивыми волосами, но у Джона тоже были красивые волосы. Смешные волосы, которые торчали сами по себе во все стороны.   
– Где… Где Джон? Куда он ушел?  
Незнакомая женщина сказала, что она его друг, но он ее совсем не знает. Мама говорила ему никогда не разговаривать с незнакомцами, а она как раз незнакомка и притворяется его другом, но он ее не знает и …  
– Джон! Где ты, Джон?  
– Родни. Прошу тебя, я – Дженнифер!  
Она попыталась его ухватить, но он отмахнулся от нее, оттолкнул от себя эти цепкие руки.  
– Джон! ДЖОН!  
– Эй, приятель! Тише, тише! Успокойся.  
– Джон! Джон! – внезапно Джон оказался прямо перед ним, он держал его за плечи и смотрел прямо в лицо. – Джон…. Джон…. Куда ты ушел? Куда ты ушел? Мне было так страшно.  
– Все хорошо. Я здесь, я уже здесь.  
Родни прижался лицом к плечу Джона, прячась в тепле и надёжности того единственного человека, которого он любил больше всех остальных и которому доверял больше всех, чье лицо заполняло его сны даже тогда, когда всего остального уже не было.  
– Пиво? На пирсе? – выдохнул Родни в шею Джона, а потом сообразил, что получилась рифма. – Пиво на пирсе, – он произнес нараспев. – Пиво… на пирсе.  
– Может быть попозже, дружище, – Джон отстранился от него на расстояние вытянутой руки. – Ты сейчас как, в порядке?   
– Я… в порядке.  
– Ну конечно, в порядке.  
Джон посмотрел на незнакомую женщину, стоящую за плечом у Родни.  
– Можно я …  
Она вздохнула.  
– Мне надо провести еще несколько тестов, – Джон ничего не ответил, и она вздохнула еще раз. – Впрочем, я могу провести их позже.  
– Я его приведу.  
Родни крепко обхватил обеими руками Джона за пояс, пока тот вел его прочь из этой комнаты с незнакомкой, он до смерти боялся, что если он снова отпустит Джона, то тот исчезнет вместе со всеми оставшимися воспоминаниями. Черная дыра. Да. Он вспомнил, что существует черная дыра. Может быть, именно туда и пропадают все его воспоминания.  
– Черная дыра.  
– Что такое, Родни?  
– Мой разум. Он исчез в черной дыре.  
Вместо ответа Джон обнял его еще крепче.  
– Пойдем. Ронон и Тейла уже ждут нас в столовой.  
– Ронон. Ронон ДЕКС … и Тейла, – Родни улыбнулся и Джон улыбнулся ему в ответ. – Я люблю тебя.  
– Конечно, дружище.

***

Джон сдал Родни на руки Ронону, едва сдержав улыбку от того, как рад был Родни, когда Ронон помог ему усесться за их столик. Джон смотрел, как легко и непринужденно они заботятся о Родни, и он сомневался, что справился бы со всем этим без своей команды. И он до сих пор был удивлен той нежностью и заботой, которую Ронон проявлял по отношению к Родни. Возможно, так было потому, что Родни сейчас очень в этом нуждался и мог принять эту заботу. Он принес полный поднос еды, поставил его перед Родни и смотрел, как Ронон взял вилку и нож и порезал еду на небольшие кусочки, чтобы Родни было удобно их есть, а потом вернул вилку обратно.  
– Вот так вот.  
– Спасибо, Ронон ДЕКС.  
Ронон улыбнулся и покачал головой. По какой-то необъяснимой причине Родни находил слово “ДЕКС” завораживающим. Джон поменял вилку на ложку, когда понял, что Родни гонял еду по тарелке, пытаясь наколоть ее на вилку, и сердился, что у него ничего не получается. Видеть Родни таким было больно. Он привык наблюдать за тем, как эти гибкие пальцы соединяли тонкие провода и работали над замысловатыми устройствами, а не за этими неуклюжими движениями, но Келлер предупреждала, что Родни будет медленно терять контроль над моторикой и постепенно опустится до уровня годовалого ребенка перед самым концом.  
– Я люблю вас, – объявил он Ронону и Тейле, в своей обычной манере, которая стала привычной где-то на шестой день после того, как все поняли, что Родни теряет память. За несколько последующих дней он повторял эти слова всем, кто был рядом – Ронону, Тейле, Келлер, Вулси, Радеку, Лорну, Мико… и ему самому, несколько раз за день. Но постепенно он перестал разбрасываться такими заявлениями и стал говорить “я люблю тебя” только трем людям, которых ясно помнил – своей команде.  
Ронон сжал руку Родни.  
– Мы знаем.  
– И мы тоже любим тебя, Родни, – мягко ответила Тейла.  
Широкая улыбка Родни разбивала Джону сердце, потому что он жаждал услышать эти слова уже столько лет, но совсем не при таких обстоятельствах. Не тогда, когда они вручаются как конфета, с детской невинностью вместо глубоких чувств любящего человека.

***

Несколько дней спустя

Это была пытка.  
Родни обвел взглядом сырую пещеру, понимая, что его последние минуты жизни в ясном уме будут проведены в этом месте. Он знал, что его слова расстроили его друзей, но он подозревал, что никто и не догадывался, что он вспомнит всё с предельной ясностью, включая последние несколько недель, когда он мало помалу сдавал позиции, и паразит захватывал власть над его разумом все больше. Родни думал, что он уже прошел сквозь врата ада, испытывая мучительный стыд от вида того, как меркнет его ум и тело отказывается подчиняться вплоть до стадии, когда ему требовалась помощь, чтобы вытереть зад.  
Он уже сказал все прощальные слова, и вдобавок к этому теперь ему было немного стыдно за то, как часто он объявлял присутствующим здесь, как сильно он их любит, хотя он ни единого раза не покривил душой во время этих признаний. А еще была Дженнифер, она была так рада вежливому и приятному Родни, что ей потребовалась неделя, чтобы понять, что он болен и умирает. И хуже того, был Джон. До того как появился паразит, Родни столько раз сдерживал себя и не произносил слова о любви, не желая подставлять Джона из-за всех этих глупых запретов на однополую любовь, которые только совсем недавно отменило командование вооруженных сил США. Он планировал придержать эти слова до особого случая и выбрать для признания правильный момент. А сейчас эти слова потеряли всю свою силу после того, как за последние пару недель он произносил их сотни раз.  
Все остальное произошло слишком быстро. Настолько быстро, что он едва успел понять, что Дженнифер намерена просверлить дыру в его черепе мощной дрелью из набора инструментов, хранящегося в джампере на всякий случай, а затем поковыряться там и попытаться удалить паразита. А Джон даже не дал ему, умирающему человеку, напоследок съесть кусочек ветчины, перед тем как они устроили шоу “ремонт своими руками” с ним в главной роли. Пока Дженнифер готовила анестезию, Родни тяжело сглотнул и начал по одному обходить всех своих друзей. Он вздохнул и вдохнул запах атозианского мыла Тейлы, когда они соприкоснулись лбами. Он протянул Ронону руку, но тот втянул его в медвежье объятье, и в отличие от того раза, когда его разум был усилен устройством Древних для вознесения, Родни обнял Ронона в ответ.  
Ронона заменила Джинни, и он тоже крепко обнял ее, понимая, что день того стоил, раз он может обнять сестру в последний раз, будучи в ясном уме. Он криво улыбнулся Дженнифер и повернулся к последнему оставшемуся человеку – Джону. Он специально стал говорить тише, хотя Ронон все равно наверняка мог его услышать.  
– Я хочу…  
– Не надо прощаться, дружище.  
– Но что, если я не…?  
– Ты выживешь.  
– Но что, если нет?  
– Ты выживешь.  
– Нет. Нет. На этот раз я все же скажу это, – Джон начал было возражать, но Родни перекрыл его своим слова резким шепотом. – Я люблю тебя, – Джон замер и ответил привычной улыбкой и вздохом, но сейчас Родни мог разглядеть за ними печаль.  
– Постой, я знаю, что ты сейчас думаешь, но сейчас я – это Я. Твой друг-гений и если тебе надо все пояснить… Я люблю тебя больше, чем друг может любить друга,– Джон, казалось, был одновременно в шоке и смятении. – Извини, если это меняет твое отношение ко мне, но я просто должен был…  
– Нет, – Джон предупреждающе поднял палец. – Я…. Позже.  
– Позже может и не быть…  
– Позже, – настоял Джон, и на этот раз у Родни не было выбора, ему пришлось отступить – Дженнифер уже звала его.  
Когда он очнулся от анестезии, он услышал голоса Джинни и Дженнифер – они разговаривали около его постели, но даже пустая болтовня Дженнифер не смогла вызвать у него раздражения. Он снова был на Атлантиде, и он был живым и, что гораздо более важно, все еще таким же умным. Все тревоги по поводу возможных негативных последствий для мозга из-за полевой операции в далеко не стерильных условиях померкли, когда он смог улыбнуться Джинни.  
– Она милая.  
– Что? Кто?  
– Дженнифер, – Джинни заговорщицки улыбнулась ему с намеком и кивнула головой вслед ушедшей Дженнифер.  
– Ну, да.  
– Ты ей нравишься.  
В замешательстве, Родни повторил ее слова, и тут до него дошло.  
– В самом деле? – раздраженно ответил он. – Ну, естественно я ей нравлюсь, мы же друзья.  
– Ох, Мер! – Джинни тяжело вздохнула.  
Он вздохнула снова, но на этот раз оставила тему, вероятнее всего из жалости к брату. Родни был доволен, потому что он и правда не хотел сейчас говорить о человеке, с которым у него были отношения более глубокие, чем дружба, вплоть до того момента, когда он смог поговорить с Джоном. Теперь, когда у него над ухом никто не болтал, его снова потянуло в сон, и даже легкое чувство голода не смогло помешать закрыться его отяжелевшим векам. Родни попытался открыть глаза, но почувствовал, как Джинни гладит его по волосам и шепчет, чтобы он спал.

***

Когда Джон пришел в лазарет, Джинни все еще сидела у постели Родни, но ее голова постоянно клонилась к груди, пока она пыталась не заснуть. Она вздрогнула, и Джон быстро улыбнулся ей в ответ. После примирения Родни и Джинни сумели наверстать несколько потерянных лет, и Джон знал, насколько это хорошо и приятно, особенно учитывая давно откладываемый разговор со своим собственным братом. Он знал, что если потребуется, Джинни просидит у постели брата всю ночь, поэтому он подошел к ней и окликнул её тихонько:  
– Эй, – она подняла на него усталые глаза, – Почему бы тебе не поспать немного? Я побуду с ним.  
– Он не так давно просыпался на несколько минут.  
Она улыбнулась ему совершенно счастливой улыбкой, Джон с трудом сглотнул: сама того не зная, Джинни ответила на его невысказанный вопрос. Все последние недели каждое пробуждение Родни приносило сильную душевную боль, потому что он медленно терял свою память, но ее улыбка подтверждала, что его друг-гений все еще был с ними. Он проводил ее взглядом и занял освободившееся место, придвинувшись поближе к кровати так, чтобы было удобно смотреть на Родни, пока тот спит. Детская невинность все еще была здесь, вместе с блестящей линией от слюны из уголка рта; такое вроде бы должно внушать отвращение, но Джон находил это вполне милым.  
Прошел час, прежде чем Джон заметил, что Родни собирается просыпаться, он улыбнулся, когда длинные ресницы дрогнули и открыли мутноватые со сна синие глаза, и Родни ему нежно улыбнулся, как улыбался все последние дни. На какое-то мгновение Джон почувствовал страх, а потом Родни шутливо закатил глаза и позволил Джону увидеть в них его подлинный ум.  
– Позже уже наступило? – шёпотом спросил Родни.  
Джон решил не притворяться, как будто он не понял, о чем вопрос.  
– Да.  
– И?  
Слова никогда не были его сильной стороной, уж точно не тогда, когда дело касалось чувств. Джон всегда отдавал предпочтение действиям перед словами, поэтому он наклонился, нежно прижал руку к щеке Родни и ласково поцеловал его; его язык коснулся потрескавшихся губ Родни, а потом проскользнул между ними. Родни тихо застонал и оторвал голову от подушки, потянувшись за губами Джона, когда поцелуй уже закончился. Джон облизал губы, и они все еще горели от того, как Родни целовал его.  
– Так – нормально? – тихо спросил Джон. Краем глаза он уловил какое-то движение, и, оторвав взгляд от Родни, заметил быстро уходящую прочь Келлер. В прошлом это его, наверное, обеспокоило бы. Но сейчас, когда перед ним был живой Родни – в здравом уме – с ярко сияющими глазами и улыбкой, играющей на губах, полный изумления и любви к нему, Джона это совершенно не волновало. 


End file.
